


Memories

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, accidentally sadfic'd, my hand slipped, tw: get your tissues we're going on a ride, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil absentmindedly draws his fingers over the plaque and goes to rub the ring on his finger. He flops onto the couch and opens up the album. Jihoon had printed out three years' worth of pictures and stuck them into this album as a sweet tribute to their love, and here Taeil was, two years later, flipping through their memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> my hand slipped

Sometimes Taeil likes to reminisce on the times he's spent with his Jihoon.  
He gingerly parts a rack full of shirts and pants and removes an old leather book worn with age, and carefully brushes off any dust residing on the cover, as if he pressed any harder all of the pictures inside would break.  
He brushes his short fingers over a small silver plaque.  
_Taeil+Jihoon_  
Without really thinking about it, Taeil allows himself a soft smile.

Taeil is at the breakfast table, dorm empty save for him and Jihoon, carefully chewing cereal, eyes still a bit hazy. He glances at the box in his palm, then at the calendar on the wall again. Yup, October 26th. Jihoon should be here any minute now...  
"Hyung!"  
Right on time.  
Taeil smiles, getting up to kiss Jihoon full on the lips. He's not sure whether Jihoon tastes really sweet or if he's just tasting the cereal.  
"Morning, Jihoonie. Happy 3rd anniversary."  
"Hyung, I...got you something." Jihoon shyly pulls out something wrapped in red from behind his back, handing it to Taeil who takes it with a mild amount of surprise.  
"Thank you, Jihoon. I got you something too." Upon Taeil pressing the small black box in Jihoon's big palm, Jihoon grins widely, showing off all of his perfectly white teeth.  
"Let's open them at the same time!" Taeil smiles and nods. He carefully removes the red paper from the rectangular object, revealing a brown leather book, with a small silver plaque on the side.  
_Taeil+Jihoon_  
Taeil swears his heart has just about melted, the maknae is so damn sweet. He looks up the said maknae with a smile, who's looking at Taeil with teary eyes, silver bracelet on his wrist.  
"It's beautiful, Taeil. Thank you."  
"No, thank you."  
Jihoon sweeps Taeil off his feet, quite literally, dropping the small singer on the couch with the book.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Jihoon looks like a puppy right now, it's so adorable.  
Taeil does as requested and opens the leather book to the first page. In Jihoon's distinctive handwriting on the otherwise blank page, it says  
"Taeillie-hyung-  
Three years, huh? Some people might say it's a pretty long amount of time for two people to be together, but it's not enough for me. while you might be by my side every moment of everyday, it's still not enough. I find myself falling in love with you more an more every second, and I want to feel that way for the rest of my life. So Lee Taeil, will you marry me?"  
And Taeil turns around to face Jihoon, who's looking right back at him with a sheepish smile and a ring.  
Taeil says yes.  
_Of course, of course, of course, I love you, of course,_ punctuated by a showering of kisses.

Taeil absentmindedly draws his fingers over the plaque and goes to rub the ring on his finger. He flops onto the couch and opens up the album. Jihoon had printed out three years' worth of pictures and stuck them into this album as a sweet tribute to their love, and here Taeil was, two years later, flipping through their memories.  
Block B's debut.  
Various "TaePyo" images.  
Their first kiss (as documented by Jaehyo and Jiho, the sneaky fuckers.).  
Taeil being excited by the fish on their first date.  
About ten selcas from said date.  
A note written by Jihoon to Taeil for their first anniversary.  
A printed-out screenshot of Taeil confessing to TaePyo being real on his Twitter.  
A selca of the pair snuggling after a snowball fight.  
A sleepy Taeil, picture courtesy of Jihoon.  
A sleeping Taeil.  
A selca Taeil had taken after Jihoon fell asleep on his lap.  
Their second anniversary.  
More fish-excited Taeil.  
Jihoon and Taeil acting like dorks in public.  
Taeil and Jihoon after the pool.  
Taeil's hair, as done by Jihoon.  
Their third anniversary.  
And their wedding.  
Taeil wants to scream.  
He wants to cry and scream and wail and tell Jihoon that he loves him, but he can't.  
Jihoon is gone, he knows.  
He's been gone for two years now.  
Taeil doesn't want to think about it, but he does anyway.  
He's done this for two years now, without Jihoon, because Jihoon is gone. Jihoon is dead.  
He see Jihoon's eyes, so full of life and love, all for Taeil, and his eyes so full of fright and terror as the car swerves madly.  
Taeil remembers waking up, asking where he is, then without giving the doctors a chance to answer, where the fuck Jihoon is, where his husband is.  
They tell him Jihoon was found dead, metal and glass in his back, body lying over Taeil's, arms wrapped around Taeil's small body.  
They let Taeil scream and cry.  
It's now that Taeil feels cold and empty, devoid of reason and purpose without Jihoon around to help him and guide him.  
He curls up into a ball, album and memories of happiness abandoned on the ground, along with shards of his heart, torn out and apart brutally by death.  
It's now Taeil allows himself to scream and cry, because Jihoon isn't here anymore.  
He so desperately wants Jihoon to be here, to tell him everything is alright, that everything will be fine, he never even left.  
The only person Taeil wants to talk to about Jihoon's death is Jihoon.  
And he finds himself alone, crying his heart out, maybe some part of him is hoping that his cries and begs will reach Jihoon's ears, to let him know that Taeil still loves him, more than anything else.  
But they won't.  
Because Jihoon is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops


End file.
